Pain in my heartrevised
by xshaunibx
Summary: My large vocabulary has been reduced to just three letters wow. Hi hope you all enjoy this, sorry about the summary. Booth nakedness guaranteed. B&B all the way although the road maybe bumpy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I dont own Bones the characters...ect**

_**Authors note: I just wanted to say to any new readers who havent read this, hope you enjoy it, and to anyone who has thanks for your reviews, I have deleted and edited and changed this story hopefully for the best let me know what you think...anyway hope you enjoy this.**_

I have just broken into Booths bathroom he is standing up and my large vocabulary has been reduced to three letters _wow_, now I know why he wears his cocky belt buckle so proudly, he is standing in front of me and were arguing whilst he is naked the water rolling over his wide shoulders .

I can feel my gaze waver slightly until I see white_ the bandage_, that covers his gunshot wound, from the bullet that he took for me. I feel myself getting angry again, why was I not told? We have been partners for three years, and he does not even seem to care that I was not told.

For two weeks I thought he was dead, and then he shows up at his own funeral and I just ,something inside me and I know this doesnt sound logical but when has anything ever been with this man, but something snapped and I punched him I felt abandoned,betrayed and hurt.

This is why I don't let people in because it hurts so much when they let you down or they leave and they do always leave, I dont like to jump to conclusions I like fatcs evidence and I have all of this my parents my brother, and the few other people that made me belive I could trust them..

Most women would probably have I think the correct term that angela would use is leaped him_ jumped_ yes that sounds correct jumped they would have jumped him, by now, but not me one because I am not some heroin in a romance novel who falls at the feet of the tall dark handsome man, and secondly because this perfect specimen of alpha male has pissed me off, but not only that he has hurt me he looked into my eyes and told me he was never going to betray me, and I trusted him well not anymore Dr Goodman was right I do have a steep learning curve and I have learned my lesson.

He ducks back down into the water at my parting comment I put his music back on and slam the door, the music echoeing off the bathroom walls and around the apartment as I leave closing the door both literally and figuratively on another part of my life.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**

Temperance Brennan was in her lab it had only been a few days since she had discovered that her former assistant was the apprentice to a serial killer _Gormogon _ just the thought of that name caused icy shivers down her spine, her perfectly constructed life felt like it was unravelling before her eyes apart around her, _the center would not hold could not with stand this_ it was now just a huge gaping chasm that would swallow them all whole.

The lab reminded her of him _Zack _and she swallowed the lump in her throat, looking around she found that she was tired of dealing with Bones and Bodies and death. Sully had the right idea getting away from it all to go and sail the seas to the Caribbean, and she could have done that too she could be there right now, but instead she had stayed and what for.

A partner that does not even have the decency to tell her he is not dead, a former student turned assistant turned colleague who was a serial killers apprentice.

A cold lonely apartment and a big empty bed.

**Two weeks later**

Booth and Brennan were hardly speaking to each other well that is not completely true Booth was trying to talk to Bones he would ask her to the diner or just to hang out, he had turned up at her apartment with take out, she had let him in once the other times she had just ignored him pretending to be asleep.

The truth was she did not want to be in his company anymore, he was too close and she needed to distance herself from him.

Booth was frustrated and decided to call her on it they were in the car it was going to be a long drive and she would not be able to escape him in the car.

He turned the radio off and she glanced at him.

"So Bones what's going on" she turned her attention towards the window, they were driving through a rural area it was very scenic and any other time she would have enjoyed the view, but Booth was in full interrogation mode she recognised his tone, and it was best she did not look at him. _He was good at his job and could make you spill all your secrets with just a look, _well she wasnt going to give him the chance it was none of his business he didnt have the right _not anymore. _She added silently

"I don't know what you mean Booth" she sighed "if you are talking about the case I only know as much as you do until I have examined the remains, and if you are refering to me, nothing is wrong I have been busy" his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"uh huh..." he said disbelievingly "so why have you been avoiding me Bones" he asked glancing side ways at her then turning his attention back to the road when he saw that she was not even looking at him. _She had her head in the damn file...again!_

"What...how have I been avoiding you I see you almost every day" she glanced at him the tone of her voice was mechanical, then she turned her eyes back to the file that she had studied meticulously, and probably knew back to front.

"yeah for work related stuff...you don't come to the diner any more you don't come any where with me any more...unless its work related" he gritted out.

"I have not been avoiding you Booth I'm busy I don't have time" she answered bored with the conversation, she was not looking at him so she didn't see the hurt expression that flashed across his face. _For you_ he filled in silently.

"So what your saying is you don't have time for me" his angry tone masking the hurt that her statement had caused.

"No I said I am not avoiding you I just don't have time" she said slowly as if she was talking to a child. _Why cant he just leave it alone and take...a hint_ she thought

"Yeah...for me" his tone irritated her.

"I'm sorry Booth but I have other work to do when I am not working cases, I cannot just drop everything at the drop of a cap because you say so it doesn't work like that" _hat _he corrected silently knowing now wasnt the time.

"I never asked you to drop anything we have not had coffee or spent any time together, just hanging out...it's all work related it would be nice if we could spend some time together outside of work to just talk." he gestured with his hand that wasnt in a death grip on the steering wheel.

"We are talking" she was speaking to him like a child and he has had enough he swereved the car into the rest stop the angry motorists horn was like background noice as he yanked the handbrake up turning to her angrily.

"You know what Bones you are really starting to piss me off I am trying here I really am!" he spluttered trying to keep his temper under control and failing.

"We both agreed in Sweets office that our conversations are work related and please refrain from using that kind of language when speaking to me I do not appreciate being cursed at I don't-" she was cut off abruptly mid tirade.

"I will curse if I damn well want to Bones you are really pissing me off, for fuck sake Iv'e tried I really have...if this is to do with the whole fake death thing then im sorry a thousand times im sorry!" he shouted spit flew out of his mouth and landed on her face she wrinkled her nose in disgust wiping her mouth as his next words reached her ears "or maybe your just pissed that I wasnt dead...admitt it you felt something and yo.." _smack!_

"Don't you dare...don't you fu.. dare Booth" she glared at him and wiped angrily at the traitorous tear that rolled down her face.

She fumbled with her seatbelt angrily and it clinked against the window as she ripped it off, flung the door open with such force that it bounced against its hinges and jumped out of the vehicle she slammed the door but the seatbelt was in the way so it didnt close properly,leaving a stunned Booth still inside, ,she stormed away for the car and headed for the hills.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**

She sat down at the bottom of a hill she was now about twenty minuets away from the car , she could hear the faint sound of the occassional passing car in the distance. She sat looking around it was just fields and and hills and greenery, nobody around for miles.

"Temperance" she turned around and looked into his eyes.

"When this case is over I am not sure that I want to continue being your partner any more Booth" she said coldly, she stood up brushing her skirt down "We have work to do and then this partnership or... whatever it is, is over...you can continue to be the liason if you want to...but it does not concern me" She started to walk away from him but he grasped her arm.

Big mistake

she flipped him onto his back but he was quick and he pulled her down with him, then before she knew what was happening he was on top of her and she had her arms pinned above her head, she tried to buck her hips to get him off her but he was too strong and could not move she could not even turn her head.

She was trapped she knew that he would not do anything to hurt or harm her but the way he was looking at her, made her feel nervous for a different kind of reason . "Get off me right now agent Booth" she struggled even though she could not get away she tried.

He looked at her like a predator and she was most definitly his prey.

**Hope you liked this chapter, more to come let me know what you think, is it better?? thankx for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** _**I don't own Bones the charcters ect...**_

She could feel him all of him, the hard plaines of his body his well defined physique, just everything that made up _Seeley Booth_ the man underneath the agent and father.

He could feel all of her the curved yet toned body, the soft cushion of her breasts, that pushed against his own as his body settled fully ontop of her against his will and her breathing picked up with shock indignation.

_or something more_

His body reacted to that thought, any other time he would have been embarrassed, but emotion were too high and he couldnt bring himself to care.

She could feel him pressed against her intimately, his eyes burned into hers yet neither spoke she struggled again and then swallowed at the _unwanted?_ friction this caused. Booth pressed his hips into her more firmly and she bit her lip trying not to make any noise.

_I dont know what he is doing, but he is going to be so sorry, who does he think he is doing this to me!_ She thought angrily, but her body was betraying her she recognised the signs of arousal, heavy breathing, the tighness in her lower abdomen, the liquid arousal beginning to dampen her panties, her nipples straining against her bra.

She could see that she wasnt the only one either, his eyes had darkened to black or was it her imagination,_ the way the light bounced off them?_ Did she care, his heavy breathing was causing warm puffs of air to blow over her face every few seconds and then the most obviouse was the hard bulge that he had just pressed against her.

_By accident...or on purpose?_

She closed her eyes until he rubbed himself against her again, her eyes flew open "stop" she gasped he pressed into her forcefully "oh"

"You are not ending this partnership Bones" she bucked her hips struggling against him, he pressed his hips against hers and she closed her eyes "what I said in the car was way out of line I was just angry I'm sorry Bones" he panted

"Well what you are doing now is way out of line...since when was" she scrabbled for the correct term "dry humping an acceptable thing to do between partners..!" the last part was gasped out as he rubbed against her again.

"Since when was it acceptable to break into partners bathroom whilst they are naked" he shot back at her breathlessly

"...I was angry and I did not pounce on you...or try to..to seduce you" she spluttered.

"Seduce you...is that what I am doing" he laughed "baby I have not even started I'm just getting warmed up"

"Don't call me baby...! and you are not warming... or …starting anything" he chuckled ignoring her.

"You used to say that about being called Bones, "dont call me bones" he mimicked "And now you like me calling you Bones"

"I...I will not accept you calling me that...ever and you should get off me because your ...advances will not work on me" his tongue flicked out and wet his lip.

"Is that a challenge... baby" he whispered sexily

"No it is a statement and do not call me that" she gritted her teeth

"I enjoy a challenge and you can't stop me calling you baby" he grinned ousing sexualty, and making the throb between her legs stronger and harder to ignore.

"Yes I can..." she blinked "Seeley" thinking it would piss him off, just anything to gain control.

He smirked at her and ground his erection into her.

"Ya know it usually pisses me off when people use my name but when you say it, it sounds...sexy baby"

"Whatever Seeley" she shot back breathlessly

"Hot Bones I like it" he kissed down her neck to her colarbone and licked and then gave a teasing bite, as she squirmed against him.

"What are you trying to do" she gasped, as he kissed and sucked his way up her neck.

"Seduce you" he replied in a tone reminicant to her own on their second case together.

"Seduce me...I'm no..!" he thrust himself against her and left her neck, to look into her slightly flushed face. _I did that...me_ he thought cockily.

"Aw baby you're not calling me Seeley now" he teased winking at her

"This is not professional Booth...we have work to do" she tried to be angry she really did.

"I called ahead told them we were stuck in traffic and we were going to be a while...we need to talk Bones" he said seriously all games aside for the moment.

"Booth that is..ugh...this is not talking... I can't believe you lied if my remains are compromised because of this" she was going to try and buck him off again but thought better of it "get off" she practically growled.

Booth decided to ignore her and ground himself against her, she was squirming beneath him, panting softly the control that she thought she was gaining deserting her as her body again betrayed her.

"Your telling me to stop...but your body is telling me a different thing baby" he groaned out just as aroused as the woman beneath him.

"Don't call me that...my body cannot tell you anything" she stammered

"That's were your wrong Temperance your body is telling me something...it's telling me that you want this as much as I do"

"That's...completely irrelevant Booth we have work to do and as I told you before trying to seduce me is pointless so I would just give up if I were you" she gasped at the feeling of him grinding himself against her, she was annoyed because it was working.

"Stop fighting it Bones we have fought it for three years and I am tired of fighting it aren't you?" He said quietly.

"This is wrong" She whispered.

"No Bones your wrong" he closed the remaining distance between them, he nibbled her bottom lip and sucked it into into his mouth, she was unable to stop the noise that rose from her throat at the familiar feel of his lips against her own.

This was ridiculous she was in a field making out with her partner like she was a teenager this was really unprofessional, and it shocked her the feelings that it woke up in her, she was kissing had his tongue in her mouth stroking against her own.

Her whole body felt on fire and she wanted more she wanted him to seduce her, she was angry with him yes but this could be just sex, _a release_

She broke the kiss and looked into his chocolaty brown eyes, she had always loved his eyes they seemed to smile at her. They were both breathless from the kiss.

"This is completely unprofessional were partners and I...sex complicates things things you said it yourself, that is why we had the line in the first place-"

"Bones we are in a field there is nobody around for miles except the roads and that is twenty minuets away"_ how is still able to be so coherant_

"The car..." she protested and her voice sounded weak to her own ears.

"Is safe it is a federal vehicle and it is locked" his hand had managed to sneak its way under her top and was now caressing her abdomen and working its way up, she swallowed hard when he reached the underside of her breasts playing with the flimsy lace of her bra. _How did he do that_

Her breasts felt heavy and her nipples were straining against the fabric begging to be free, to be touched. Ever the mind reader he seemed to know this 'perhaps his gut told him' she mused, but as he stroked his finger lightly over one attention seeking bud her control whatever tiny shread she had left vanished and she leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed her back teasing his tongue along her lips and she opened up to him on a sigh,as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate she tugged at her hands which had remained pinned all this time, he realeased them and she ignored the slight tingling in them to grasp his back, feeling the firmness, then her hands were in his hair holding him to her.

He pulled away after a few minuets and looked into her eyes.

"Do you want to stop" he asked her his other hand already making its way up her thigh he gathered the fabric of her skirt up a bit as he stroked further up the soft skin of her thigh, she shook her head at him.

"No... don't stop" he winked at her and lifted her up slightly she went like putty in his hands as lifted her top over her head and unclasped her bra, pulling the cups away from her breasts and sliding the straps down her arms, before discarding it.

He rolled her left nipple between his thumb and index finger and felt a surge of male pride surge through him, straight between his legs at the sight of her flushed and panting heavily, and he wanted more, she was wearing far too many clothes they both were.

He removed his teasing wandering hands from up her skirt and grinned when her eyes flew open and she glared at him,_surely he cant_ but as he started to pull the zip down she sighed and relaxed underneath him and lifted her body up as he pulled it off, then he pulled her panties off and looked at her again "better baby" he said in a husky tone she had never heard him use before, instead of the endearment annoying her it aroused her even more and she smiled at him.

He kissed the swollen lips of her mouth quickly and then moved further down, paying attention to her jaw then her neck, then her collar bone until he reached her breasts he tentatively took her right one into his mouth slowly and caressed it lovingly with his tongue.

She stroked his hair gently as he did this, until she was tugging and gripping at him the rational scientist was sent home and the woman in her was unleashed.

His hands carresed down her body and he noticed she had a naval ring and wondered when she had gotten it done, she moaned as he got closer and closer towards were she wanted him needed him. Her pulse picked up as she anticipated the intimate caress, as he touched her she moaned and her eyes closed.

He stoked the wet lips of her sex and worked his way down to her opening and back up again only a teasing touch to her clit and then back down. "open your legs baby" she obeyed immediately offering no protest at the endearment, he circled his finger at her opening but never entering her, she lifted her hips up trying to pull him inside but he would not let her if she wanted more then she would have to tell him.

He kissed her as he continued to stroke and tease her, she kissed him back desperately clutching on whatever she could grasp of him until she could take no more. "Booth...please" she gasped looking at him pleadingly, he pushed the teasing finger inside her and she moaned but she still wanted more "Seeley" she moaned bucking her hips into his hand "more I want more" she begged him and he added another finger and slid them in and out of her slowly stroking her inner walls.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer as he fucked her with his fingers, and realized that it was not enough, she wanted more she needed more, she wanted him all of him, she tugged at on his belt buckle frantically and managed to unbuckle it as he slipped his fingers out of her body, and helped her in no time at all she had his pants and shirt off there was a small mound of clothing at the side of them and he was left in a pair of boxers and socks.

Which Temperance made quick work of, he did not even want to think about how she had got so good at this, but he did wonder just who was seducing whom as she stroked his throbbing cock, and kissed him hard trapping his moans in her mouth,he balanced himself over her looking into her eyes the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together was chipping away at the little control that he had left, he kissed her slowly as her he entered her and her, her body opening up to the welcome intrusion.

_So tight...so wet_

They started slowly gently rocking of bodies which quickly picked up pace then slowed down again before they burst into flames, bodies slamming against the wet slick slide as he thrust iside her again and and again _in out in out in out faster, harder, deeper _grinding and rotating his hips against the writhing woman beneath him.

_T_his was not love making it was pure animalistic fucking yet it was so them working with and against each other and to create something so amazing and perfect.

Nails scratching,hands grasping and clinging to whatever they could, they kissed each other capturing the others moans,gasps screams and shouts, until they exploded tumbling over the edge together, clinging to each other as an anchor to the storm they had created.

**So what do you think was this Okay, should I continue please review and let me know thanx for reading.**


End file.
